Hanya Ada Aku dan Dirimu
by dazzledaisy
Summary: Dan jika ini menjadi masa lalumu di masa yang akan datang, dapatkah kau memaafkanku? Tapi bagaimana pun juga, kau tak akan pernah bisa lari dariku. Wonkyu/ GS


Cast:  
Cho Kyuhyun (F)  
Choi Siwon (M)

Pair: WonKyu

Warning: OOC, Typo(s)

Genre: Drama

Rated: T

Don't like? Don't read!

(Sudut pandang kedua)

.

.

Hanya Ada Aku dan Dirimu

Angin malam bertiup kencang, melengkapi kesunyian malam yang tengah berhias sang purnama. Daun-daun kering terbang menjauhi pohon-pohon tua di pinggiran jalan.

Kakimu melangkah turun dari taksi yang berhenti di depan salah satu kafe yang cukup sepi atau mungkin memang tak berpengunjung sama sekali. Cukup lama dirimu berdiri mematung di luar, membiarkan tubuhmu menggigil di tengah dinginnya angin malam. Kau menghela nafas pendek sebelum akhirnya mengayunkan gagang pintu kafe tersebut.

Manik coklatmu mengawas ke seluruh sudut kafe, mencari seseorang yang meneleponmu beberapa menit yang lalu. Seseorang yang membuatmu terpaksa meninggalkan seseorang yang amat kau sayangi sendirian terbaring lemah di rumah sakit. Tak lama, matamu terkunci pada sesosok laki-laki berjas yang tengah duduk santai ditemani secangkir kopi hangat.

Langkah ringanmu terdengar di antara kesunyian kafe, melewati satu persatu meja kafe yang kosong hingga akhirnya tiba di hadapannya. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya menyadari kehadiranmu. Ia kemudian berdiri dan tersenyum, memelukmu erat, "How was your day?"

Kau terdiam dalam peluknya, mencoba menikmati kehangatan yang sempat hilang setahun lebih. Ingin kau membalasnya, namun entahlah, sisi hatimu yang lain mengatakan sebaliknya.

"Not too bad," kau biarkan lelaki itu menenggelamkanmu ke dadanya hingga akhirnya ia melepasmu.

"Kau tak menanyakan kabarku?" ia tersenyum manis sambil menatapmu lekat tapi itu justru terasa menyakitkan olehmu.

"Kukira kita kesini bukan untuk menanyakan kabar," ekspresimu tenang dan dingin.

"Kau marah?" ia mengucapkan kata itu pelan dan hati-hati. Ingin rasanya dirimu melempar sesuatu tepat di depan wajahnya agar dia sadar.

Marah?!

Untuk apa dirimu marah pada orang yang tiba-tiba meninggalkanmu dan menghilang tanpa kabar? Untuk apa kau marah pada orang yang membuatmu menunggu bertahun-tahun tanpa kejelasan? Untuk apa kau marah sementara dirimu tak berhak marah padanya? Ingatlah, kau bukan siapa-siapanya kan?

"Aku tak berhak untuk marah,"

Ya… kau memang tak berhak walau kau sangat ingin.

"Kau berhak untuk itu," tapi ia mengingkari kata-katamu, membuatmu tersenyum sinis.

"Jadi, apakah aku berhak marah pada seseorang yang sebenarnya bukan siapa-siapaku yang dulu berjanji akan selalu ada di sampingku? Kalaupun aku marah, harusnya aku marah pada diriku sendiri yang percaya saja pada janji-janjinya," ia tercekat mendengar kata-katamu namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum simpul.

"Kau tunanganku," ia mengingatkanmu akan satu hal yang terus kau ingkari.

Ya, kau adalah tunangannya sejak 2 tahun yang lalu, namun pikiranmu selalu mencoba mengingkarinya. Ia tak pernah mengucap kata cinta padamu, hanya ada perhatian dan tindakan protektif darinya. Rasa posesif yang ia tujukan hanya untukmu, rasa yang pada akhirnya membuatmu jatuh cinta padanya. Kau lelah meyakinkan dirimu sendiri bahwa ia mencintaimu.

"Jadi, kau percaya pada janji-janjiku?" ia mencoba menggodamu.

"Itu adalah salah satu hal yang ku sesali," kau tak bisa mengelak ataupun menarik kembali kata-katamu karena kau sendiri juga tak bisa menyangkalnya. Menyangkal kenyataan bahwa hingga saat ini pun sebenarnya kau tetap mempercayainya.

"Maaf," satu kata itu terucap dari bibirnya. Satu kata yang kau harapkan sejak dulu, walaupun kau lebih mengharapkan kedatangannya dibanding kata maaf.

Kini semua yang kau inginkan telah ada di hadapanmu. Ia tengah tersenyum di depanmu sambil membawa sebuket mawar merah kesukaanmu. Ada penyesalan mendalam di matanya dan itu sudah cukup untuk meyakinkan dirimu bahwa ia benar-benar menyesal. Hatimu luluh, namun tidak dengan pikiranmu. Kekesalanmu tetaplah tak bisa hilang.

"Kamu kira dengan kata maaf semuanya sudah selesai, huh?!"

"Kamu minta aku melakukan apa?"

"Batalkan pertunangan ini," ia tersentak mendengar ucapanmu.

"Tapi Kyu…,"

"Aku lelah, Hyung"

Ya… dirimu lelah menunggunya datang. Lelah mengharapkannya sejenak saja berpaling dari pekerjaannya dan memperhatikanmu. Lelah menunggunya meluangkan waktu untukmu. Dan dirimu lelah untuk kepergiannya 1 tahun tanpa kabar. Tidakkah ia mengerti bagaimana tersiksanya dirimu? Tidakkah ia tahu apa saja yang terjadi dalam 1 tahun ini? Tidakkah ia tahu bahwa dirimu hampir 'menyerah'…

"Maaf," lagi-lagi kata itu yang kau dengar. Beribu kali kau dengar kata itu dan kau kini sudah muak. Maaf untuk makan malam yang batal. Maaf untuk janji yang ia lupakan. Maaf untuk waktu yang tak ada untukmu. Maaf karena ia tak pernah menemuimu.

"Beri aku kesempatan kedua, aku janji akan meluangkan waktu buat kamu dan aku janji akan selalu disamping kamu," hatimu lagi-lagi percaya janjinya, tapi akal sehatmu tetap tak bisa menerimanya.

"Kau tidak mengerti! Kau tidak tahukan, apa yang terjadi satu tahun ini?!" dan kata-katamu meninggi karena kekesalanmu yang membuncah.

"Aku tahu…," dua kata itu cukup untuk membuatmu terkejut.

"Tahu?! Lalu kamu kemana selama ini?!" dan air matamu tak dapat kau tahan lagi.

"Aku…,"

"Kamu tahu dan kamu biarkan. Kurasa itu cukup alasan untuk membatalkan pertunangan ini," kau berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

Tapi kau tahu, ia tak akan melepasmu. Benar, sepasang lengan kini telah melingkar erat di pinggangmu dan membuat langkahmu terhenti.

"Maaf… Ku mohon, beri aku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan," kau tersenyum sinis.

Ia memohon? Bukankah tanpa memohon pun ia juga akan memaksamu untuk mendengarkannya?

Kedua lengan itu memelukmu erat dan kau tahu, kau tak akan pernah bisa lepas darinya. Jadi, kau hanya terdiam, mencoba menikmati pelukan yang dulu selalu memberikanmu ketenangan.

"Appa dan umma merestui kita," satu kalimat awal darinya cukup membuatmu menahan nafas. Sisi dirimu senang mendengarnya, namun sisi yang lain merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil.

Ya… kedua orangtuanya menentang hubungan kalian dan kini ia memberitahu bahwa mereka telah merestui hubungan kalian. Merestui sebuah pertunangan yang direncanakan neneknya, pertunangan yang pada akhirnya menjebak kalian ke sebuah perasaan yang tak pernah kalian perkirakan sebelumnya.

"Jangan bercanda," kau tak percaya dengan apa yang kau dengarkan, namun ia tersenyum.

"Appa dan umma memberikan syarat, jika aku berhasil mengembangkan perusahaan di Paris dalam jangka waktu 1 tahun mereka akan merestui hubungan kita, aku harus bertahan tanpa komunikasi sama sekali denganmu"

"1 tahun?"

"Ya, mereka memintaku terbang ke Perancis begitu mengucapkan syarat itu dengan tambahan tanpa sepengetahuanmu. Tidak boleh memberi kabar, menelepon, dan tak boleh sampai dirimu tahu kemana aku pergi. Dan semuanya telah selesai sekarang, aku berhasil dan kau pun sanggup bertahan hingga saat ini. Thanks, my sweetheart…," kau merasakan sebuah kecupan di pipimu. Lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, namun itu semua justru membuat air matamu jatuh.

Ia memaksamu untuk berbalik menghadapnya.

"Maaf, aku membuatmu menangis lagi…" tangan itu mengusap pipimu lembut seakan-akan kau seperti permukaan es yang amat rapuh. Sentuhan itu membuat seluruh tubuhmu bergetar dan lemas. Ia merengkuhmu ke dalam pelukannya sebelum dirimu jatuh karena tak sanggup lagi menahan segala rasa yang berkecamuk di dalam hatimu.

"Hiikkss… hiikks… appa…," dan kau menumpahkan segala rasamu di sana. Kerinduanmu, cintamu, tangismu, lukamu, dan kehilanganmu. Menumpahkan segala kesedihan yang selama ini kau coba pendam.

Kau sendirilah yang meruntuhkan tembok yang kau bangun kokoh setelah kepergian sosok yang kau sayangi beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dan tanpa kau sadari, kau telah mengaku bahwa kau amat membutuhkan seseorang yang kini tengah memelukmu erat.

Ia mengangkat dagumu dan menghapus sisa-sia air mata di pipimu. Ia menatapmu dalam sebelum akhirnya menggenggam kedua tanganmu erat, "Ayo kita menikah dan tak akan ada lagi yang memisahkan kita,"

.

.

.

**Beberapa bulan kemudian**

"Maafkan saya, ahjussi," seorang lelaki muda bertubuh atletis membungkuk dalam-dalam pada sebuah nisan putih di hadapannya. Dinginnya udara pagi tak kunjung membuatnya beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri sejak 30 menit yang lalu.

Hatinya kalut, terlalu banyak kesalahan yang harus ia akui di hadapan makam ayah dari wanita yang ia cintai. Terlalu banyak kata maaf yang harus ia ucapkan untuk semua tindakannya. Dan ia amat sadar bahwa kata maaf dari mulutnya tak cukup setelah apa yang ia lakukan.

Terlambat, sang waktu tak memberinya kesempatan lagi untuk meminta maaf. Bukan, bukan waktu yang harus disalahkan. Sejak awal ialah yang pengecut, selalu menyembunyikan dirinya. Sang waktu telah memberinya berkali-kali kesempatan namun ialah yang selalu membuang semua kesempatan itu.

Salahkan dirinya yang membuat sang waktu marah hingga akhirnya tak memberinya kesempatan lagi untuk mengatakan secara langsung, ketika tubuh itu masih berjiwa.

Tapi, bukankah ini yang memang ia inginkan? Bukankah ia memang sengaja mengulur waktu untuk mencari saat terbaik mengatakannya. Saat dimana ketika tubuh itu memang sudah tak berjiwa. Dan bukankah ini semua terjadi sesuai keinginannya? Sesuai rencananya sejak awal?

"Maaf atas segala yang sudah saya perbuat. Ahjussi tidak pantas untuk menanggung semuanya, tapi inilah jalan satu-satunya bagi kami untuk bersatu," ia membungkuk lagi, kali ini lebih dalam.

Bukan… ini bukan jalan bagi kalian untuk bersatu, namun jalan bagi ia untuk memilikimu. Memiliki orang yang ia cintai, untuk menjadi satu-satunya untuk selamanya.

"Pernikahan kami akan berlangsung besok. Kyuhyun sedang menunggui ahjumma di rumah sakit. Maaf karena membuat ahjussi kehilangan kesempatan untuk melihat Kyuhyun mengenakan gaun pengantin, tapi saya janji saya akan memberikan ahjumma waktu melihatnya nanti," ia akan menunggu dan bersabar hingga besok dan selama waktu itu ia akan memberikan waktu bagi Kyuhyun untuk menemani ummanya di saat-saat terakhir ummanya.

Harum bunga kamboja mengingatkannya pada pembicaraan 2 tahun yang lalu.

**_Flashback_**

_Langkah tegas dan berat itu terdengar olehnya,"Appa terlambat,"._

_Seseorang yang ia panggil appa itu tersenyum tipis mendengar kalimat sinis yang lebih terdengar seperti rengekan. Tapi wajahnya kembali dingin begitu begitu mengingat tujuannya bertemu dengan anaknya di tempat ini._

_"Kau tahu kenapa appa memintamu datang kemari?" ia menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan appanya. Ia sebenarnya sudah penasaran sejak tadi. Ingin rasanya ia menghujani appanya beribu pertanyaan tapi pemandangan di depannya cukup membuat bibirnya terkunci rapat._

_Jajaran batu nisan serta bunga-bunga kamboja yang jatuh dan terbawa angin. Tercium olehnya wangi khas bunga mawar dan kamboja._

_"Umma masih belum bisa menerima pertunanganmu dengan Kyuhyun,"_

_"Ya, kami masih berusaha untuk meluluhkan hati umma. Kami juga ingin meminta bantuan appa untuk terus membujuk umma,"_

_"Appa…," kalimat menggantung dari sang appa membuat sebuah firasat buruk menyelinap di hatinya._

_"Maaf Siwon, tapi rasanya appa juga harus menarik restu yang sempat appa berikan," dan bagai tersambar petir, ia lemas kala itu juga._

_"Tapi… kenapa pa? Bukankah appa sejak awal sudah setuju?"_

_"Sebelum appa melihat orangtua Kyuhyun…" dan mengalirlah cerita dari sang appa tentang bagaimana kisah cinta segiempat mereka –kedua orangtua Appa (Choi Heechul dan Choi Hangeng) dengan kedua orangtua Kyuhyun (Cho Jungsoo dan Cho Youngwon)- yang menyebabkan terancamnya pertunangan mereka._

_"Jadi maksud appa, umma membenci Umma Kyuhyun karena merebut Ayah Kyuhyun dari umma?! Dan appa membenci Ayah Kyuhyun karena merebut Umma Kyuhyun dari appa?! Dan itu masih sampai sekarang?! Kekanak-kanakan," emosi membuatnya lupa diri pada siapa ia berbicara._

_"Kau tak pernah tahu bagaimana sakitnya appa dan umma saat mendengar kedua orangtua Kyuhyun menikah,"_

_"Dan appa tak tahu bagaimana sakitnya ketika kita tidak bersatu dengan orang yang kita cintai hanya karena dendam masa lalu kedua orang tuanya. Lucu sekali appa…," ia tertawa sinis. Tawa mengejek namun entah pada siapa. Pada dirinya sendiri yang sedang dipermainkan takdir ataukah pada seseorang yang ia panggil appa yang kini memasang wajah menyesal._

_"Appa tak adil…,"_

_"Hidup tak selalu adil,"_

_"Pa, Siwon mohon…" dan ia memohon, berlutut di hadapan appanya._

_"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar umma dan appa merestui kami?" nada lirihnya yang menahan tangis sedikit meluluhkan hati sang appa._

_"Pisahkan Kyuhyun dari kedua orangtuanya," ia menatap tak percaya pada appanya. _

_"Jika aku memisahkan mereka, apakah umma dan appa akan merestui kami?" lirih ia bertanya, sedikit keraguan di benaknya._

_Bagaimana mungkin ia memisahkan seorang anak dengan orangtuanya? Tapi, ia pun tak ingin kehilangan seseorang yang ia cintai. Seseorang yang untuk pertama kalinya berhasil merebut perhatiannya. Seseorang yang benar-benar membuatnya jatuh cinta dan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkannya, meski ia sendiri belum pernah mengatakan kata cinta langsung dari mulutnya._

_"Tapi, bukan dengan membawa Kyuhyun ke luar negeri atau menjatuhkan kedudukan kedua orangtuanya. Karena perpisahan jarak dan tempat hanyalah perpisahan sementara," matanya membulat mendengar ucapan terakhir appanya._

_Ia mengikuti arah pandangan appanya, lurus menatap sebuah jalannya sebuah prosesi pemakaman sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan pergi._

_Setega itukah dirinya memisahkan Kyuhyun dengan orangtuanya? Ia memiliki pikiran untuk mencerna apa yang diinginkan appanya, namun ia juga masih memiliki hati nurani dan perasaan._

_Tapi… jika ini satu-satunya cara agar ia memiliki Kyuhyun sepenuhnya? Jika ini adalah kesempatan terakhir yang diberikan orangtuanya?_

_Entahlah setan apa yang merasukinya hingga akhirnya ia membulatkan pikirannya. Ya, ia akan lakukan apapun untuk mendapat Kyuhyun._

**_End of Flashback_**

"Maaf ahjussi, karena saya akan membuat Kyuhyun menangis sekali lagi. Setelah ini, saya janji akan menjaga Kyuhyun, saya tak akan meninggalkan ataupun menyakitinya sedikit pun," ia letakkan buket bunga bakung ke atas makam tadi. Matanya menatap tanah kosong di samping makam itu.

Ya… sepertinya tanah kosong itu sebentar lagi akan terisi…

.

.

.

"Maaf pak, ini ruang perawat dan Anda dilarang masuk kesini,"

"Oh ya sus, maaf saya sepertinya salah masuk ruangan," suster itu tersenyum tak menyimpan kecurigaan sama sekali. Laki-laki berusia 30-an itu keluar setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan salam dan terima kasih pada suster. Tangannya bergerak mencari sebuah nomor di ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang,"Sesuai rencana tuan muda,"

Laki-laki itu menyeringai dan melangkah pergi dengan tenang, seolah-olah apa yang baru saja ia lakukan adalah hal yang biasa. Di belakangnya, dari pintu yang baru saja ia tutup tadi, keluar suster yang memergokinya tadi.

Sang suster masuk ke ruangan VVIP 612 dan lelaki itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu itu. Dari balik kaca pintu ukuran 20x60 cm, mata tajamnya mengawasi setiap gerakan sang suster. Suster itu tengah memasukkan obat ke dalam infus seorang wanita yang terbaring koma. Seorang gadis berumur sekitar 20-an tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada sang suster.

Sebuah seringai menyeramkan tercetak di mulutnya, "Racun telah masuk dan sebentar lagi akan menggerogoti kesempatan hidupnya yang hanya tinggal 3 hari lagi,".

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi dirimu jatuh terduduk di atas gundukan makam itu. Tapi kini tanganmu tak hanya mengelus sebuah batu nisan, namun dua batu nisan yang berjajar. Satu dari mereka masih terlihat amat baru sementara satu yang lain terlihat berumur sedikit lebih lama. Isakan tak hentinya keluar dari mulutmu, memanggil mereka walau kau tahu itu sia-sia.

Mereka yang membuatmu ada dan terlahir ke dunia ini. Mereka yang merawat dan mendidikmu sejak kecil. Mereka yang selalu mencurahkan kasih sayang dan meluangkan waktunya untukmu. Mereka yang selalu berkorban untukmu. Dan merekalah yang rela terbaring kaku di dalam tanah demi kebahagiaanmu.

Sebuah kekosongan menganga lebar di hatimu, kekosongan yang terisikan keperihan dan kehilangan. Masihkah dirimu sanggup bertahan di tengah permainan takdir seorang diri?

Sepasang tangan mendekapmu dan membawamu ke dalam peluknya. Kau tak bisa melawan karena kali ini kau memang sangat membutuhkannya. Membutuhkan seseorang untuk menyanggamu dan menahanmu dari kejatuhan.

"Kamu tidak sendiri, aku disini… Akan selalu disini dan tak akan meninggalkanmu,"

Ya, setelah ini, ia benar-benar tidak akan membiarkan gadis itu menangis. Bukankah ia telah berjanji pada kedua orangtua gadis itu, bahkan di hadapan Tuhan pun ia juga telah berjanji?

.

.

.

"Sebaiknya kita tunda keberangkatan sampai lusa," ia tersenyum ketika melihatmu berjalan ke arahnya selepas pemakaman ibumu.

"Tetap pada rencana semula saja. Ku kira Perancis tak terlalu buruk untuk menghibur diri,". Hatimu sakit dan perih karena baru saja kehilangan orang yang kau cintai namun kau tetap tersenyum. "Umma dan appa sudah diberitahu?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanmu, ia justru merengkuhmu dan memandang wajahmu lekat-lekat, "Mereka akan ku beritahu nanti. Apakah kemarin saat pernikahan kau sudah memaafkan mereka?"

"Tak ada gunanya mengungkit masa lalu, yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Tak ada artinya aku tidak memaafkan atau membenci mereka. Bukankah semua itu juga tidak akan mengembalikan sang waktu. Lagipula, bukankah sekarang mereka merestui kita?" ia memandang senyum tulusmu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

**_Dan jika ini menjadi masa lalumu di masa yang akan datang, dapatkah kau memaafkanku?_**

"Ayo pulang, kita belum berkemas," kau menarik tangannya untuk beranjak dari situ. Sebuah senyum simpul tercetak di bibirnya, secara tiba-tiba ia mengangkat tubuhmu ke udara.

"Siwon!" ia tersenyum melihatmu wajah panikmu. Ia baru menurunkanmu setelah puas melihat wajah cemberutmu yang terlihat manis baginya dan kembali menatapmu dalam-dalam.

"Jangan pernah lari dariku," satu bisikan tepat di telingamu itu sanggup membuat rona merah di pipimu. Dering suara ponselnya membuatnya terpaksa melepas pelukannya. Ia mengusap rambutmu sebelum akhirnya berjalan menjauh.

"Persiapan sudah siap tuan muda, para malaikat maut telah di tempat," terdengar suara berat di seberang sana.

"Jalankan rencana empat hari lagi. Semuanya aku serahkan padamu,"

"Baik tuan muda, tapi…,"

"Aku mengerti, kau akan mendapat bayaran 6 kali lipat dari kemarin. Cukup?"

"Anda memang klien terbaik kami. 6 kali lipat untuk Tuan Besar dan Nyonya Besar, itu sudah lebih dari cukup," pembicaraan itu ditutup tanpa salam.

Ia berbalik dan masuk ke dalam mobil, tersenyum ke arahmu yang telah masuk lebih dulu. Ia menggenggam tanganmu erat sementara tangan yang satunya memegang kendali setir.

**"Jangan pernah pergi dariku," **ia ucapkan satu harapan terdalam dari hatinya. Entahlah, ia tak tahu apakah ia masih pantas untuk berharap. Tapi ia akan memastikan kau tak akan pernah bisa lepas darinya. Dari seorang tuan muda yang tak lama lagi menjadi seorang tuan besar.

Egois memang, tapi inilah dirinya. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, bagaimanapun caranya. Dan satu keinginannya saat ini, ia ingin bersama denganmu untuk selamanya. Karena itu, ia akan menyingkirkan siapapun yang berusaha menghalanginya. Siapapun…

**_Cukup 2 kali aku melihatmu menangis, cukup sampai disini saja kau menderita. Tak akan kubiarkan seseorang menyakitimu, sekalipun itu kedua orangtuaku. Tak akan ada lagi orang yang mencoba memisahkan kita, dan tak akan ada lagi mereka yang mencoba memisahkan kita hanya karena dendam masa lalu mereka. Karena hanya akan ada aku dan dirimu di hari esok…_**

**_Just you and me…_**

**END**

Lagi-lagi remake dari cerpen lama :D

Ada beberapa kalimat dan percakapan yang memang harus memakai kata baku #menurut author

Ah, iya.. "ia" = Siwon, "kamu"=Kyuhyun

Jadi, disini sebenarnya Siwon sedikit psikopat (iyakah?) dan Kyuhyun sama sekali polos dengan apa yang diperbuat Siwon..

Makasih yang udah review, **I Let You Go, So Let Me Go**

**Xoxoxo, guest, amanda wu, simbagyuu, evil kyu, Kayla WonKyu, rikha-chan, YunieNie, wonkyufa, FiWonKyu0201, **

At last, hope you enjoy it..

Review please...


End file.
